The Cove
by afitwilight
Summary: Three women with the same MOs are murdered and the killer has a passion for witchcraft. N/S and G/C pairing. Please read and review.


The Zen was packed for a Friday night. It was a place where adults over the age of 21 could go dance, drink, see live bands perform or just hang out. Outside people were lined up to get in. The air was fairly comfortable with an occasional light breeze. The stars were shinning brightly, but they couldn't be seen because of the neon lights of the city. Warrick, Nick, and Greg were among the people waiting in line to get in. Greg was practically bouncing. His face was filled with a child like amusement. "I can't believe we're here." He said and began to shift from one foot to another. Warrick and Nick just smiled at the younger man. "Hey, I told you I was going to take you guys here, didn't I?" Nick said.  
Greg nodded and looked at the ticket in his hand. "Yeah, but I was thinking that your 'we' was just you and Warrick."  
"Well, as you can see, I was talking about you as well."  
Greg just grinned and jumped up and down to check to see how close they were getting to the door.  
Warrick placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Stop jumping or they'll think you're on something and then they won't let you in."  
Greg became still almost immediately. He glanced at his ticket once again. It was blue and in giant black print it said: The Zen proudly presents for your rocking pleasure Filter with special guest stars Better Than Ezra and The Wallflowers. "I can't believe I am finally going to see Filter to perform live."  
The line finally began to move and the trio made it to the front door. They turned in their tickets and all three received a free complementary shirt. Greg's face began to light up even more. "This is so awesome!"  
Warrick and Nick just smiled. The bands weren't on stage yet but the D.J. provided music for the people to dance to. Nick began looking for a table. He found fairly close to the bar. All the tables close to the stage were reserved for the media and the managers of the bands. They sat down at the table and a waitress walked up to them. She was about 5' 4" with black hair with red streaks going through it. She had multiple body piercing and a dragon tattoo along her shoulder blade. "What can I get you gentlemen tonight?"  
Nick looked over at Greg and Warrick. Warrick ordered a beer as did Nick. Greg ordered a coke. Nick and Warrick laughed at him. "Yeah, well. Someone will have to drive you two home."  
"Hey man, I'm drinking one beer and that's it." Nick said.  
"Me too." Replied Warrick and he watched as the waitress left to get their drinks.  
Greg finally turned his attention back to his friends. He smiled at Nick. "Okay, what excuse did you have to use to get Sara to let you come here?"  
Nick pretended to look offended. "I'll have you know Greg, she thought of it."  
That surprised the other two. Warrick looked at his friend. "Why is she getting tired of your company already?" He joked.  
Nick began to think about Sara. It had been a little over a week since Nick had asked Sara to marry him. She didn't wear her ring at work because they were both trying to find a good way to tell everyone. They had planned on telling everyone that night but once they stepped inside, Grissom told them that the cases they were going to be working on were going to be bad. So they stayed silent and didn't tell anyone.   
"Are you even listening to me?" Warrick's voice cut through his thoughts. Nick looked up and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry I was thinking about something."  
Warrick nodded. "Yeah that's obvious. Care to share with your best friend?"  
"And your second best friend." Greg put in.   
Before he could answer, the waitress brought their drinks out. She sat them on the table and walked away. Once she was gone, Nick grabbed his beer and took a sip.   
"We're waiting." Warrick informed him.  
"I was just thinking how much you two need girlfriends."  
Greg's face fell. "Well, you stole mine from me."  
Warrick almost spit out the sip he just took. Nick just shook his head. "Come on Greg, you and Sara would have never clicked. Besides you need someone who will listen to your music and laugh at your jokes."  
"Sara laughs at my jokes."  
"Are you sure it's your jokes she's laughing at?" Warrick asked and began to laugh himself.  
"Laugh it up Warrick. I wasn't the only one hurt."  
Warrick began to feel a little bit uncomfortable and gave Greg a stern look. Nick either didn't notice or he pretended not to.  
Suddenly the lights went dim and the manager of the Zen came up on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to take this time to say thank you for coming out tonight." He waited for the applause to end and then continued. "And now for your entertainment the group Better Than Ezra." Once again the audience clapped and some began to walk on the dance floor. The band arrived on the stage and soon the music began.   
"One more murder in this town." Began the lead singer. Nick and Warrick groaned. "You think they could have picked a better opening song." Warrick commented.  
Greg looked to him. "I happen to like this song. If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go dance. I saw a fine young woman earlier who looked like she could use some company."  
They watched Greg get up and walk toward the dance floor. Warrick took another sip of his beer. "You know I don't know who I'm going to feel more sorry for Greg or the girl."   
Nick just laughed. "Hey at least he's having a good time."  
"Yeah. That's true."  
"How about you? You having any fun?"  
Warrick nodded. "Yeah, but I will probably be deaf before the night is over."  
With that said, Filter came out on stage and began playing. Warrick began to scan the dance floor. His attention soon focused on a tall woman dancing on the dance floor. He just watched her as she danced. He felt as if she was hypnotizing him with her movements. He wanted nothing more than to be over there dancing with her. Before he even realized his feet were moving, he was almost at her side. He began dancing to an unfamiliar song and soon they were dancing together. She smiled at him and Warrick could feel is heart melt. She was about two inches shorter than he was and her black hair was styled into a French twist with spiral curls coming down along the sides of her face. They danced the entire night without speaking.   
  
Nick was sitting alone at the table watching his two friends dance. He knew that Warrick must have fallen for the woman he was dancing with. Nick was glad. That was part of his and Sara's plan to begin with. She wanted Nick to take them out and see if they could meet someone new. Nick couldn't wait to tell Sara but he would have to wait until tomorrow. Sara was working. It took a lot of begging and persuading Grissom to let Warrick, Greg, and himself to have the night off. Nick had to promise Grissom that he would work for Grissom the next time Grissom needed off. It wasn't a bad deal.   
The last band left the stage and the Zen was officially closing for the night. Greg walked over to Nick. "Hey, have you been sitting here the entire night?"  
"Yeah, but it's okay. I had a blast just watching the two of you."  
"Where's Warrick?"  
"Right here." Warrick answered and stood beside Greg. Nick could see the grin on his friend's face.   
"Ready to go?" Nick asked. The other two nodded and they all headed out and began to walk to their car. Nick got in the driver's seat and Warrick hopped in the passenger side, leaving the back for Greg. "So who was the mystery lady?" Nick asked Warrick.  
Warrick could feel the grin appear on his face. "Her name is Jasmine. She gave me her number."  
"Go Warrick!"  
"Yeah, we really didn't talk expect to find out each other's names and stuff."  
"But you got her number and you could call her."  
"Yep."  
The rest of the ride back home was silent. Greg had fallen asleep in the back and Warrick just stared out the window. His eyes might have been watching the signs along the highway but his thoughts were on Jasmine.  
  
The L.V. Crime Lab was pretty quiet on the weekends. Usually only a skeleton crew worked, but that wasn't the case tonight. Grissom had to call his entire team in. He was sitting in his office when Catherine walked in. She took in Grissom's appearance and knew they weren't going to have a good night. "That bad huh?" She asked taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and then placed them back on. He tried to give Catherine a reassuring smile but he failed. "Yeah, it's pretty bad." Catherine waited for him to continue but he didn't. A few minutes later, Warrick walked in the door. "Hey Grissom, I got your page. What's going on?"  
Grissom glanced up and him and motioned to the chair. "I'll explain when we're all together."  
Sara was the next to come in. Grissom smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey Gris."  
"Hey Sara, where's Nick?"  
Sara shrugged. "Don't know. He wasn't with me."  
Grissom gave her a surprised look. Everyone knew about her and Nick's relationship, so he naturally thought Nick would be with her. Of course Grissom hadn't been with Catherine either and they were now a couple.  
Finally a few minutes later Nick walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I had to stop and get gas."  
Grissom only nodded and he then focused on his team. "We've got a huge case. I need all of you to work together on it. We have a triple homicide. All the victims were similar in their features and they were all murdered the same way."  
The team took that in and Catherine was the first to speak. "Where at?"  
"A place called the Cove."  
Nick spoke up. "That's where they have all the nice log cabins and people go up there to hike and swim."  
"I've heard it's nice there." Warrick said.  
"It's also quiet there, so it's a good place to kill someone." Grissom said. "Let's get going. We'll take two vehicles. I'll drive one. Nick, since you know where it is, drive the other one."  
Nick nodded. "Sure thing."   
Soon they were all on the highway heading for the crime scene.  
  
Catherine was the only one riding with Grissom. She pretty much figured that would happen. "You realize Grissom, we could have just taken one car."  
"I know." He said, not taking his eyes off the road. "But once we get some evidence someone is going to have to drive back to take it to the lab."  
"Okay, makes sense."  
Grissom took a chance and glanced over at Catherine and gave her a smile. "This case is not going to be good. I need you to help me keep the others in check."  
"What makes you think I won't be bothered by it?"  
"Because you tend to handle things pretty well. And if you get upset you find a way to get through it."  
"I will try."  
Grissom took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."  
  
They arrived at the Cove around 10 p.m. The moon and stars provided some light for them to see by. The flashing police and ambulance lights provided the rest. Red and blue lights filled the area casting an eerie glow upon the lake. Grissom pulled his Tahoe along a police car and stepped out. Catherine got out on her side and walked over to stand beside Grissom. The second Tahoe pulled in behind Grissom's and Nick, Warrick, and Sara got out and joined the others. Together the five of them began their way to the cabin. A police officer stopped them at the door. He was a big man. He was about 6' 5" and he weighed at least two hundred and fifty pounds. Most of the weight came from his muscles. The tag on his shirt identified him as Lt. Ross. He looked at Grissom. "Are you the forensic scientists?"   
Grissom nodded his head. "Yes, my name is Gil Grissom." He continued to introduce the rest of his team. Lt. Ross shook all their hands and began to inform them on the situation. "I don't know what all you've been told but this was a triple homicide. Three women around the age of thirty were murdered. All of them had long brown hair and green eyes. They were all around the same height and weight."  
Grissom knew this already but he didn't interrupt. Lt. Ross continued. "We got a call around seven from a neighbor saying that they heard screaming coming from this cabin. We got here about seven thirty and found the victims. All three had ligature marks on their wrists and their throats were slashed."  
Lt. Ross led them into the cabin. Once inside, they noticed that the room was large but there wasn't much furniture. It only had a couch and a coffee table. There was a fireplace on one side of the room and rug on the floor in front of it. "The bodies are in the bedroom." They walked in the bedroom and took in the sight before them. The bed was on the far end of the room. The bed sheets were covered in blood. One of the bodies was on the middle of the bed. The victim's arms were crossed along her chest. Her eyes were wide open giving everyone in the room a creepy vibe. The other bodies were on the floor. One was on the right side of the bed and the other was in front of the bed. Their arms were crossed exactly like the woman on the bed. Lt. Ross turned to Grissom. "In all my years on the force I've haven't seen anything quite like this." Grissom didn't comment. He just focused on the room and let it talk to him.   
Finally Grissom pulled himself together and began to give orders. "Warrick, take pictures. Nick, I want you outside and see if you can find anything out of place. Look for shoe prints, possible murder weapon anything you can find. Sara, Catherine I need the two of you to start working on finding fingerprints. Start in here and work your way back through the cabin. Don't leave anything out."  
They all understood and began to process the cabin.  
  
Outside Nick had his flashlight searching for anything that seemed odd. He walked around the side of the cabin. Nothing caught his attention. He tried looking for shoe prints on the dirt road. He was pretty sure that most of the prints were from the cops and the paramedics. After searching for thirty minutes straight and finding nothing, he went inside to see if he could help the others. Grissom and Warrick were inside taking prints from different areas in the living room. Nick walked over to Grissom. "The outside is clear. I didn't see anything that would give us an idea of who did this."  
Grissom pulled out his famous red creeper powder and began to dust along an area on the inside doorknob. The powder produced a nice fingerprint for him. He lifted it and began to process the other side. Warrick was busy pulling the prints off the coffee table. Nick felt out of place in the living room so he decided to go help Sara and Catherine in the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom and noticed Catherine taking blood samples from each place that the victim had been. "Need some help?" He offered.  
Catherine smiled and nodded. "Always. You think you can see if you can find some prints in here. I haven't been able to do that yet since the paramedics left with the bodies."  
"Sure." Nick grabbed some powder of his own and began to work. "Did they find out who these women were?"  
Catherine rubbed a swab along the bed and placed it in its appropriate place. "None of the girls had any kind of I.D. on them. Not even a purse."  
"Isn't that odd. I mean don't most women walk around with a purse?"  
"Some do yes. But not all."  
Nick dusted around and found prints along the table beside the bed. He lifted them. "Greg's gonna love us."  
"Well it will give him something to do while he's busy listening to that music of his."  
"Yeah."  
Sara came out of the bathroom with some evidence bags. "I found some clothes in the bathroom. They had blood on them. I checked the tub. It also has blood in it."  
Catherine just frowned. "I'm done here. How about you Nicky?"  
"Yeah, I've dusted everywhere I can think of."  
"Then let's go find Grissom and see if we can't get back and start piecing things together."  
They walked back into the living room and met up Grissom and Warrick. "We're done back there." Catherine told him.  
"So are we." Grissom said. "Let's head back and process. We need to find out who they are. Once we do maybe we can find out if they were connected in any way."  
They walked out and headed for the vehicles. Grissom and Catherine started to get in the Tahoe when they noticed that the rest of the team had stopped moving. Curiosity got to them and they walked over toward the others. "What's wrong?" Grissom asked.  
"That's what we want to know." Warrick said. He turned to look at Grissom and then turned his attention back to Sara. "She just stopped walking and started staring off toward the woods."  
Grissom looked over at Sara. He wondered what was going on in her brain. He decided to find out. He walked over to her. "Sara."  
She continued to stare into the woods but answered his unspoken question. "There wasn't a car in the driveway when the police got here. How did they get here?" She finally turned her attention to Grissom. "What if they murderer brought them through the woods. When he heard the cops pull up he then took off back into the woods to get away."  
"Sara, Nick didn't see anything odd outside."  
"That's because he didn't go into the woods. He searched around the house. The woods are directly across the cabin. He didn't have a reason to check."  
Sara grabbed her flashlight and turned it on. "I'm going to go check and see if I can find anything out there."  
"Not by yourself you're not. I'll come with you."  
Sara nodded and watched as Grissom went back to the others. Nick looked worried. "Is everything okay?" He asked staring at Sara.  
"Yes, Sara thinks maybe the killer went through the woods. We are going to search them. I want the three of you to go back to the lab and get everything processed. Warrick I need you to check the computers and see if you can find anything about the women as soon as you get their identities."  
"No problem." Warrick said and he and Catherine headed for the Tahoe. Nick stayed behind. "You and Sara could use some more help out there. Those woods are pretty deep."  
"Thanks Nick, but I need you to go back with them. Help Greg with the processing."  
Nick looked like he was going to protest but he didn't. "I'm going to tell Sara bye."  
He walked past Grissom and up to Sara. "Hey."   
She turned around and smiled at him. "Hey Nick."  
"Grissom told me the plan. I don't think you two should go out there alone. That guy could still be in there."  
"Nick, we'll be fine. As for the guy, I'm sure he's gone."  
Nick leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful."  
"I will. I promise."  
He told her bye and headed for the Tahoe. He got in the back and they took off. Grissom walked up to Sara. He pulled out his flashlight and stared at her. "Ready?"  
"Let's do it." She said and they headed into the woods.  
  
Back at the lab, Greg felt very overwhelmed. Warrick came in with a ton of evidence for Greg to go through. Greg decided to take it one thing at a time. "I could use some really heavy music right now." He thought to himself. He walked over to his desk that had his C.D. player on it and pulled open the drawer. He had stashed some of his cds there. He glanced at the covers. He flipped past Marilyn Manson, Korn, and Drowning Pool. He finally decided on Disturbed. He put in the c.d. and soon the song voices began to blare through the room. Happy with his selection, Greg then focused his attention on the job ahead of him.  
  
Grissom and Sara walked through the woods very slowly. They were about fifty feet apart from one another. Sara shinned her flashlight in front of her trying to find something in the darkness. "Hey Sara, I found something." Grissom called to her.  
She walked over to him and focused on where he was looking. The leaves on the ground had been stomped upon and there were tiny spots of red on them. "Is that blood?" She asked.  
Grissom picked up one of the leaves and looked at it closely. "I believe so. We'll take this back with us." He placed the leaf in an evidence bag and they continued to walk. About fifty feed ahead of them. They found a piece of cloth hanging on a limb from one of the trees. Sara bagged it. "I'm beginning to think your theory is correct." Grissom told her. "Me too." She said.  
They walked a bit further but found nothing else. "I think we should head back." Grissom informed her. Agreeing with him, they turned around and started back to the Tahoe.   
As soon as they were out of sight, a man stepped out of his hiding place behind a tree. He began to follow them making as little noise as he could. After all, it wouldn't do him any good to get caught. He walked up to where the woods ended and hid behind an oak tree. He stayed there until he saw the Tahoe pull out and drive away. "That was entirely too close." He said aloud. He headed back toward the cabin. He had left something in there and he wanted it back. He went inside and headed for the bathroom. He noticed right away that the clothes were gone. Anger spread through him. He had to get those back. Which meant he had to find out about the people he saw in the woods.   
  
Grissom and Sara arrived back at the lab and split up. Sara took the evidence they collected to Greg and Grissom went to find Warrick. Grissom found Warrick on the computer. "Find anything?"  
Warrick looked up and saw Grissom standing there. "Yeah, we were able to id all the victims. Kimberly Oliver, Carrie Keane, and Cynthia Reyes. Catherine is contacting their families."  
"Did you find any thing besides their appearance and age that connects them?"  
"No, but they could have been friends. They were all 31. Their birthdays aren't in the same month. Kimberly was born in July, Carrie was born in January, and Cynthia was born in December."  
Grissom thanked him and walked out. He went to find Catherine. He found her in his office. He smiled at her. "Don't you have your own office?" He said teasingly.  
"Yes, but I like your chair better."  
Catherine became serious. "I called the families and informed them. They didn't take it well. That's to be expected of course."  
"Did they happen to mention if the women knew each other?"  
"No, at least that's what their families told me."  
"Okay so we've got three single females who had no communication with the others and they were all found dead together." Grissom didn't like this case at all. He didn't feel like he was in control of this case. His pager went off. He took it off his belt and checked it. The message was from Greg. "Greg's found something." He said and headed out of the room and toward the lab. Catherine followed in behind him.  
  
Greg still had his music cranking when Grissom and Catherine walked in. Grissom immediately walked up to the c.d. player and cut it off. Greg came in from the back room. He saw the other two standing. "I was able to get the results from the blood. The blood matches the blood of each of the victims." Grissom figured that. "What about the prints Greg?"  
"I'm having them run through AFIS. There's no way to know how long it will take."  
"What about the clothes Sara found in the bathroom?" Catherine asked.   
"She's working on them. Oh and by the way Grissom the blood on the leaf you found wasn't human."  
"Thanks Greg. Let me know when you've got a match for those prints." With that Grissom and Catherine walked out of the lab.  
  
Warrick was heading toward the break room to get some coffee when he heard a familiar voice coming from down the hall. "Look I just need to know what happened to her."  
Another woman's voice answered. "Ma'am you're not allowed in here without a pass and I don't know who you are referring to."  
Warrick decided that he better check what's going on. He walked down the hall and instantly recognized Jasmine. He walked up to her. "Jasmine?"  
She turned around. "Warrick, what are you doing here?"  
"I work here. What's going on?"  
Her face was wet with tears going down her cheeks. "I just found out my best friend was killed."  
"Who was your best friend?"  
"Kimberly Oliver."  
Warrick took her gently by the elbow. "Why don't you come with me and sit down for a minute. I'll get you some coffee." He led her into the break room and had her sit down at the table. He went over to the coffee pot and grabbed two cups and poured them some coffee. He grabbed both cups and walked back over to the table and handed her one. He sat down across from her. "How long have you been best friends with Kimberly?"  
Jasmine blew on her coffee and took a sip. She set the cup down and looked directly at him. "For over five years."  
"I'm very sorry but I need to ask you some questions okay."  
"What kind of questions?"  
"I just need some information about Kimberly. Do you know if she had any enemies? Did anyone want to hurt her?"  
Jasmine shook her head no. "Everyone liked her. She was the sweetest person I know. I don't think anyone hated her."  
"Do you know a Carrie Keane or a Cynthia Reyes?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Would Kimberly have known them?"  
Jasmine thought about the question for a while but then answered. "I knew all of her friends. If she did know them she would have told me about them."  
Before he could continue, Nick came in. "Hey Warrick, Sara found." He stopped when he realized that Warrick wasn't alone. He gave the woman an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."  
Warrick smiled at him. "It's okay." He glanced back to Jasmine. "Jasmine, this is Nick Stokes. He works here with me." He then focused back on Nick. "Nick this is Jasmine, the woman from the Zen."  
Realization hit Nick. "Oh, nice to meet you."  
She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you as well."  
Warrick looked at his friend. "What were you going to say about Sara?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sara found something in the pocket of one the pieces of clothes she found in the bathroom. I thought maybe you might want to check it out."  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."   
Nick grinned. "Okay." He looked at Jasmine. "It was nice meeting you."  
"You too Nick."  
Nick walked out leaving Warrick and Jasmine alone once again. "I guess I better go and let you get back to work."  
They both stood up and headed out of the break room. "I'll call you when we find something out." He told her.  
"Thanks Warrick." She began to walk toward the exit but turned around to face him. "I'll be expecting a phone call from you. Bye."  
"You got it. See you later." He waved and then began to find the others.  
  
Sara was in one of the lab rooms. The bloody clothes were lying on top of the table in front of her. Nick walked in. "Hey, Warrick's on his way."  
"Good. Did you find Grissom and Catherine?"  
"Yeah, they're coming too."  
Grissom and Catherine walked in with Warrick right behind them. Grissom was the first to speak. "What did you find?"  
Sara held out a small medallion. "I found this in the pants pocket. It's a pentacle."  
"What's that?" Nick asked.  
"It's a symbol that is known to represent witchcraft."  
Grissom looked at her. "The blood on those clothes was the victim's correct?"  
"Yes. The blood was Carrie's. I'm not sure if the medallion is hers though."  
"How do you know that?" Warrick replied.   
Catherine answered his question. "Because Carrie had on a cross necklace. Most witches and wiccas don't have a certain religion. They are more in tune with nature."  
"Then that means the pentacle belongs to someone else." Nick said.   
"Yes but who?" That came from Grissom. He looked at his team. "Okay I won't everyone to go home and get some rest. We're still waiting on AFIS to pull up the prints. So there isn't much else we can do right now. I want all of you back here on time tonight and we will go at it again."  
They all agreed and began to head out of the lab. Sara placed the medallion in a small evidence bag and carried it with her. Nick came up behind her and put his arm around her. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked her. She leaned into him. "Yeah let's go."  
They meet up with Warrick in the locker room and they all walked out together. Nick informed Sara on Warrick's visitor. "I'm glad you met someone." She told him. Warrick smiled at her. "Yeah, well I'm not rushing into anything. I'm going to take this slowly at first."  
"You should invite her out to eat with us." Nick replied. He was holding Sara's hand now. Sara looked at him and then at Warrick. "Yeah, that would be fun."  
"Okay, I'll call her. Maybe we can do it later this week. After we solve this case."  
Nick patted Warrick on the shoulder with his free hand. "It's a deal then."  
They all told each other goodbye and got into their cars. Sara was half way home when she realized that she still had the medallion with her. "Crap." She pulled out her cell phone and called Nick. "Hello."  
"It's me. Guess what I did?"  
"I have no idea."  
"I forgot to drop off the medallion in trace. I'm going back so I'll be a little late."  
"Okay, I'll see you when you get home. Bye."  
"Bye." She hung up and made a U-turn and headed back for the lab.  
  
Sara couldn't believe how careless she had been. She made her way to trace and placed the evidence bag in a box on the table. She wrote a note for the medallion to be checked out. After leaving the note with the bag, she walked back toward the exit. She never noticed the guy watching her from across the hall. After she was out of sight, the man walked into the room she was just in. He found the bag and the note. He looked around to make sure there was no one around. He took the bag and the note and snuck out the same way he was able to sneak in.  
  
Sunday afternoon came way too fast for Catherine. She felt like she just got home from work. Lindsey came into her room. "Mommy, are you awake?"  
Catherine sat up in her bed and gave her daughter a smile. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm up."  
Lindsey ran and jumped on the bed to join her mother. She curled up beside Catherine and pulled the blanket across her. "Do you have to go to work now?"  
Catherine put her arm her daughter and pulled her close. "Not right this minute. I do have to go back to work tonight."  
"Can I stay with Uncle Warrick?"  
"Sorry honey but he has to go to work also."  
The little girl pouted. Then she looked up. "What about Sara?" Her voice had a trace of excitement. Every since she had the sleepover at Sara's, Lindsey has been wanting to go back.  
"Sorry sweetie, but we all have to work tonight."   
The phone rang stopping whatever comment Lindsey was about to make; instead she reached across her mom to answer the phone. "Hello."  
She recognized the voice on the other end. "Hey Mr. Grissom." She said happily. "Guess what I get to do in school tomorrow. I get to go on a field trip to the zoo."  
Catherine reached for the phone but Lindsey pulled away from her. Finally after a few more minutes of chatting, Lindsey gave her the phone. Catherine put the phone against her ear. "Hey Grissom."  
Grissom's voice came through clearly on the other end. "Hi Catherine. I was just calling to see how you were doing."  
"I'm good, but I don't think that's the real reason you called."  
"No, that's not the only reason. I was wondering if you and Lindsey would like to come over for lunch. I know we both have to go back to work later, but I thought it would be good for the three of us to get together."  
"Sounds good to me. Let me ask Linds." Catherine looked over at her daughter, who was flipping through one of Catherine's magazines. "Lindsey, would you like to have lunch at Mr. Grissom's?"  
Lindsey looked at her and smiled. "Yes! Are the others going to be there too?"  
"No, it's just going to be the three of us."  
She thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, but it would really be fun if they could come too."  
"I know maybe some other time." She then turned her attention back to the man on the other end of the line. "Grissom, we would love to come."  
"Great, I'll have everything ready."  
"We'll be there."  
"Okay see you soon. Bye."  
"Bye." Catherine hung the phone up and looked at her daughter once more. "Well if we're going someone needs to take a bath and get ready."  
"Okay, but you go first." Lindsey said and she reached over for the TV. remote and turned it on. Catherine knew better to argue so she got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Warrick woke up around five that evening. He had slept pretty well, but he still could have slept longer. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He decided to fix himself some supper. He walked up to the fridge. On it was Jasmine's phone number. Why not? He thought to himself. He took the number off and went to the phone. He picked it up and dialed her number. He only got her answering machine but he left a message. "Hey Jasmine. This is Warrick. I was just calling to say hi and to see if you would like to go to dinner with me, Nick, and Sara sometime. Call me and let me know okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and set back in its proper place. He then placed the number back on the fridge. He opened the fridge door and began to look for something to make for supper.  
  
Grissom had made lasagna, salad, and garlic bread for lunch. Lindsey and Catherine had arrived a few hours ago. After they finished eating, Lindsey wanted to watch a movie. So all three of them were sitting on Grissom's couch watching the end of Scooby-Doo. Lindsey had brought it over. As soon as it went off, she looked at Grissom. "Did you like it Mr. Grissom?"  
Grissom smiled at her. "Yes I did. Thanks for bringing it so we could watch it."  
Lindsey had a triumphant look on her face and turned to her mother. "See I told you he would like it." She then turned back to him. "Mommy told me not to bring it cause she thought you wouldn't like it. She wanted me to wait and watch it with Uncle Warrick, Uncle Nick, and Sara."  
"Well, I'm glad you brought it. Besides you can still watch it with them." He watched as Lindsey got up and took the tape out of the V.C.R. She put the video back in its box and then sat down on the floor in front of them. Catherine looked at her watch. "Lindsey we've got to get going. I've got to call your sitter."  
"I don't want to go home. I'm having fun."  
"I know but Mr. Grissom and I have to get ready for work and you need to go home and get your stuff ready for your trip to the zoo tomorrow."  
The mention of the word zoo got her up off the floor. She gave Grissom a hug. "Thanks for the lasagna. It was yummy. A lot better than mommy's."  
Catherine pretended to look hurt. "Lindsey."  
She looked at her mother and laughed. "Sorry but it's true."  
"Yes it is." Catherine grabbed Lindsey's hand. She looked at Grissom. "Thank you Gil. It was wonderful."  
"You're welcome." He got up off the couch and walked them to the door. Grissom kissed Catherine good-bye. "I'll see you in a few hours." He told her. She told him bye and then left with Lindsey.  
  
They were all back in Grissom's office waiting to find out what to do next. Grissom came in. He sat down in his chair and looked at his team. "Okay we got matches for the prints in the cabin. I just checked AFIS." He told them.  
"Whom do they belong to?" Asked Catherine.   
"Well naturally the three victims prints were there, but AFIS came up with two other ones. One was Lt. Ross and the other was Simon Locklear."  
The mention of Lt. Ross's name got all of their attentions. "Wouldn't you think that Lt. Ross would have been more careful?" Warrick asked looking directly at Grissom.  
"You would think so yes. Which is why I need someone to go and ask him. I also need some one to find out about Simon Locklear."  
"I'll talk to Ross." Catherine volunteered. Grissom only nodded and Catherine got up and walked out.   
"Did you happen to get an address of where we can find Locklear?" Nick replied.  
"Yes, and I want two of you to go check it out."   
"I'll go." That came from Nick and Warrick spoke up before Sara could. "I'll go with Nick."  
"Good, Sara I guess that means you get to find out about him."  
Sara smiled. "Great. I'll see you guys later." She walked out leaving the three men behind.  
"What are you going to do Grissom?" Warrick wondered.  
"I'm going to go and work on the medallion Sara found and see if I can pull some prints off it."  
Nick and Warrick both wished him luck and they walked out heading toward the Tahoe.  
  
Grissom walked into trace looking for the evidence bag, which held the medallion. He couldn't find it anywhere. He decided he better go ask Sara where she put it. He found her at one of the computers. Her eyes were focused on the blue screen in front of her. "Sara." He said to get her attention. She looked up briefly to acknowledge him. "Hey." She then turned her attention back to the screen. "Where did you put the medallion?"  
"I left it at trace."  
"It's not there. I looked for it."  
Sara turned her chair around to face him. "What do you mean it's not there? I put it there."  
"Well, I looked but the bag isn't there. Are you absolutely sure that's where you put it?"  
Sara sighed very deeply. "I'm positive. I even wrote a note about it."  
"I didn't see a note."  
"What? Grissom, I'm telling you I left it there with a note. I can even show where I placed it." She didn't wait for a response from him. She just got up and walked toward trace. She went in and walked to the exact spot she placed them. "It's not here."  
"I know that Sara. That's what I have been trying to tell you."  
Sara looked at him. "You have to believe me. I left if right here. Honestly."  
Grissom wanted to believe her. He really did, but he couldn't think of where else it could be. "Did you give it to Greg?"  
"No, I didn't. Greg doesn't even know about it I don't think."  
"Sara, if Brass or Mobley finds out they could say that you tampered with the evidence and pull you off the case. Maybe even worse than that."  
"Grissom, what do I have to do to get you to believe me. I swear I left it here. I wrote a note for whomever was going to be in here that I was going to process it tonight."  
Grissom inhaled very deeply. "Okay, go back and do some research on Locklear. I'll see if anyone moved it by mistake."  
Sara looked defeated but left. Grissom watched her leave and then made his way to find Greg.   
  
Catherine pulled up to the police station that Ross worked at. She walked in and went up to one of the cops. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Lt. Ross. Is he here?"  
The cop looked at her. "Yeah, his office is down the hall on the right."  
Catherine smiled and thanked the cop and made her way to Ross's office. The door was closed so she knocked. "Come in." Came the reply on the other end.  
She walked in and Ross recognized her instantly. "Catherine Willows." He reached out and shook her hand. "What can I do for you?"  
"Lt. Ross, your prints were found at the cabin. Care to explain?"  
Ross smiled at her. "Right to the point. I like you Ms. Willows. Actually I should have told you that before. With all the chaos I just forgot. I rushed to the scene and I didn't have any gloves on. Besides I thought I was just responding to a domestic call, so I didn't see the need for gloves. It was after I was inside and touched stuff that I realized what had happened."  
"Did you have any back up when you got there?"  
"Yes, I had my men with me but they didn't touch anything. I was the first one in and they just backed me up."  
"Thank you Lt. Ross. You've been very helpful."  
"You're welcome. If there is anything else I can do for you just call me okay." He smiled at her and watched as she walked back to the door. "Good bye Lt. Ross."  
"Good bye Ms.Willows. Have a nice night." Catherine walked out the door and left the station. She got in her car and made her way back to the lab.  
  
Nick and Warrick found the address they were looking for. Warrick pulled the Tahoe up in the driveway and both men got out. They looked at the house in front of them. It was an old house with some of the windows smashed out and they had been covered with cardboard. "Man, this place is a dump." Nick commented. Warrick didn't say anything; instead he walked up to the door. He knocked and they waited for an answer. They didn't get one. Warrick slipped on his gloves and tried the door handle. The door opened easily. "Hello?" He called. He and Nick walked in. The first thing they noticed was the symbol painted on the floor. "Hey Nick, isn't that the same symbol as the medallion?"  
"Yep. I've got a feeling that this is our guy." Nick began to look around. He noticed an old bookshelf. The books on the shelf all dealt with witchcraft and sorcery. He pulled one book down and read the title. "Idiot's Guide to Witchcraft." He read out loud. Warrick came up behind him. "I just checked the kitchen. There isn't any thing in there but a few cans of fruit and some sour milk in the fridge."  
"I have a feeling he doesn't live here anymore." Nick said. Warrick agreed with him. They looked around for any thing else that could help them but they couldn't find anything.  
"Maybe Sara found something in her search." Warrick responded. They decided to head back to the lab and let Grissom know what they found and to see if Sara had any luck.  
  
Nick and Warrick arrived back at the lab about fifteen minutes later and began searching for the others. They finally found Sara at one of the computers. Nick walked up to her. "Hey Sara." Sara didn't seem to acknowledge him at all. "Sara." He said again with more concern in his voice. Again she didn't respond. Warrick didn't like the vibe he was getting the room and he could tell by Nick's face that his friend didn't either. Nick placed his hand on her shoulder hoping to get some reaction. She finally turned to him. What Nick saw in her eyes didn't make him feel any better. "What's wrong?"  
She looked at him and tried her best to smile. She failed miserably. "The medallion is missing."  
"What?" Warrick asked.  
"It's gone. We can't find it and now Grissom thinks that I did something with it."  
Nick knelt down to be eye level with her. "I'm sure he doesn't think that."  
"Yes he does Nick. I tried to tell him that I left it in trace and I even wrote a note for whoever was working to leave it alone and that I was going to work on it tonight."  
Warrick stepped up beside Nick and looked at Sara. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere."  
"No, it's gone. Grissom checked every inch of this place." Sara then looked back at Nick. "He's going to tell Brass."  
"Wait a minute. This isn't your fault. If he goes to Brass." Nick didn't finish. He didn't have to for they all knew what would happen then.  
Warrick wasn't happy. "Man, I'm sorry Sara. Listen we were going to tell you that the address we went to had a pentacle on the floor."  
Sara looked at Warrick. "The medallion could be his."  
"That's what we're thinking. He even had witchcraft books in his house." Nick told her.   
"Was he home?"  
"No, in fact I don't think he has lived there in months."   
"Did you find anything in the database on him?" Warrick asked her.  
"I just found the address you went to. He doesn't have a criminal record, not even a speeding ticket. He doesn't have a credit card or a banking account of any kind."  
"It's like he doesn't want to be found." Nick replied.  
"Oh, don't worry. We're going to find him." Warrick commented.   
"Find whom?" Catherine said as she came in the room.   
"Simon Locklear." Warrick answered.  
Catherine walked up to them and noticed the upset look on Sara's face. "What's going on?"  
Nick explained everything to her and Catherine couldn't believe it. "Well someone must have taken the medallion." She said.  
"Who here would do that?" Nick asked her.  
"Not someone here, but who do we know that would probably want the medallion back?"  
"Locklear." They responded in unison.  
"Let's go tell Grissom." Catherine said. They all got up and began searching for him.  
  
Grissom was in his office. He knew he had to call Brass, but he really didn't want to. He knew in his heart Sara was telling the truth, but the evidence doesn't lie. He picked up the phone and began dialing the number when his entire team walked in the room. Catherine was the first to speak. "Grissom, hang up the phone. We need to talk to you."  
He did just that. Happy that he was stopped from having to make the call, he looked at her. "Okay, talk."  
"We think that Locklear some how came in here undetected and took the medallion from trace."   
Grissom listened to their theory. "Based on what evidence?" He knew he was playing the bad guy here, but someone had to think reasonably.   
Nick and Warrick both told him about what they had seen at Locklear's. Grissom just gave them a blank stare. "Just because the guy has the symbol on the floor doesn't mean he's our killer, and it sure doesn't mean that he snuck in here last night and took the medallion."  
"It makes sense though. This is what I think happened. He ran because he heard the cops. He waited until everyone left and went back in to get the one piece of evidence that would connect him, but he notices that the medallion is gone. So he follows you and Sara back and waits until we all leave and then he goes and gets the medallion from trace." Nick explained.  
"That's a good theory Nick, but you have some holes in here. First how did he know to follow us and not the police? And second he would have already been in the building to know where Sara put it. Another thing, how did he know that Sara had it and not any one of us?"  
"I agree with Nick's theory." This came from Warrick. "Locklear was probably hiding in the woods when you and Sara left. He probably knows about crime scene units, so that's why he followed you instead of the cops. So he comes down and hides out in the building waiting for us to leave when we do he goes and steals the medallion."  
Sara looked over at Warrick. "Grissom's right."  
"What?" Nick and Warrick replied together.  
"I forgot to mention this to you Grissom but when Nick, Warrick, and I left I did forget to put the medallion in trace. I realized it driving home, so I called Nick to let him know that I was coming back here. If he had been here the whole time, he wouldn't have found the medallion in trace."  
Grissom couldn't believe what he just heard. "Sara, why didn't you tell me that to begin with?"  
Sara gave him a blank look. "I don't know. I guess I didn't think it mattered. I did bring it back and I did put it in trace. That's the truth."  
Grissom didn't want to think about it anymore. He was beginning to get upset. "Sara, go home."  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm going to call Brass and he's going to want to do an investigation on this. It would be better if you weren't here."  
Sara was about to leave but Nick grabbed her arm. She stopped. Nick looked quickly at her then back at Grissom. "Come Grissom. You know she didn't do anything to the medallion."  
"That's not the point Nick and she lied to me." He looked at her straight in the eye when he told her that.  
"It's okay Nick. It's my fault. I was the last one that had it, so that makes me the first suspect."  
"This is bull." Warrick said.   
"I agree." Catherine replied. "But Grissom is right. We know Sara didn't do it but she is the last one who had it."  
Sara looked at Grissom. She had always looked up to him, and now he had just did the one thing she never thought he would do, he didn't trust her and now he thought she was a liar. She gave him the bravest smile she could and told him bye.  
Nick looked at her. "Sara wait."  
"I'm sorry Nick. I'll see you later." She released herself from Nick's arm and walked out of Grissom's office. The room became silent as a tomb.  
  
After Sara left no one moved for a few minutes. Grissom could feel the stares from his fellow co-workers like daggers jabbing in his flesh. "Okay I realize that you are all upset, but I had to do it. Otherwise Brass would have came in and really started on her."  
Nick and Warrick didn't comment on that. Instead Nick looked over at Grissom. "I'm going to see if can find some evidence to prove that Locklear was here."  
"I'm going with him." Warrick said and they left the office. Once they were gone, Catherine looked over at Grissom. He gave her a tired smile. "I suppose you're mad at me as well."  
"I think you could have handled the situation a little bit better, but I'm not mad." She walked up to his desk and sat down in the chair across from it.   
"She lied to me Catherine."  
"She didn't lie, she just didn't tell you the whole story."   
Grissom didn't want to argue anymore with anyone. Especially not Catherine, so he tried to make a peace offering. "I'll give Nick and Warrick some time to see if they can find some evidence before I call Brass."  
It must have worked because Catherine grinned really big at him. "There's the Grissom I know and love." She got up from her chair and leaned across the table and kissed him. As soon as she pulled apart she headed for the door. "I'll tell the boys the good news." She waved at him and walked out in search of Nick and Warrick.  
  
Nick and Warrick were outside trace checking the area around it. Nick was still furious. "I can't believe Grissom thinks Sara would compromise evidence like that."  
Warrick just shook his head. "I don't know. All I do know is that we've got to find Locklear and we can't do it here."  
"No, but this is a start."  
They split up. Nick went in trace and Warrick stayed out searching the hall. Catherine walked up to him. "I've got some good news."  
Warrick stared at her. "That's something we all need."  
"Grissom is giving you guys some time to search for evidence before he calls in Brass."  
"Then I guess we better get searching."  
They searched for a while but Warrick nor Catherine found anything in the hall. They decided to see if Nick had found anything. Together they walked in trace looking for Nick. They found him lifting prints off the table. "Hey Nick, Grissom's giving us time to find some evidence before he calls in Brass."  
Nick looked at Warrick. "Good, cause we'll need some time checking these prints."  
Catherine took some from Nick. "I'll go check on these."   
"Thanks Cath." Nick replied.   
"No problem." She waved bye to both men and walked out of the room leaving the two men alone.  
"We'll find him Nick." Warrick said not knowing if he was saying it to reassure his friend or himself. "You know maybe one of us should go pay Sara a visit and make sure she's not doing anything stupid."  
Nick smiled. "Yeah, but I want to check these prints first." He looked at Warrick. "Do you mind going? I'm sure Grissom would take a fit anyway if I went to see her."  
"I don't mind but I'm sure she would rather see you instead."  
"Just tell her that we are doing everything we can to help her."  
Warrick grinned. "Sure. You want me to kiss her for you too?"   
Nick laughed. "No, that's okay. I can do that myself. Besides if I let you, Greg would find out and then he would want to."  
Warrick laughed with his friend. "No kidding. All right, see you later man."  
Nick told Warrick bye and watched him leave the room. After gathering the last of the prints, Nick headed for AFIS. He hoped that he or Catherine would come up with Locklear.  
  
Warrick pulled up to Sara's apartment. He saw her vehicle parked outside, so he took that as a good sign she was probably home. He got out of his car and walked up to her door. He waited for a minute before he knocked. He knew she would be surprised to see him and not Nick. He then lifted his arm up and knocked on the door.  
Sara was inside watching some mindless show on T.V. when she thought she heard a car door slam. Thinking it was the neighbor's, she focused her attention back on the show. Soon she heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Warrick standing there. "Hey Warrick." She said.  
He smiled at her. She looks okay, he thought. Out loud he said "Hey Sara, mind if I come in for a minute?"  
She stepped aside and let him in. He walked over to her couch and sat down. She closed the door and turned her attention on him. "You want something to drink?"  
"No, I'm okay thanks."  
She sat down on the sofa beside him. "So what brings you by?"  
"I wanted to see how you were? Plus I wanted to tell you that Grissom is giving us sometime to see if we can come up with any evidence proving that Locklear was there."  
"I'm fine. Have you found anything yet?" She had put on her engagement ring as soon as she came home. She always did that after work. She was sub-consciously rotating it around her finger.  
Warrick watched her and for the first time since he got there, he noticed the diamond ring on her finger. He made himself take his eyes off the ring and back on her. "Not yet, but Nick's pulled a bunch of prints."  
She nodded. She had expected that. A lot of people work there, so there will be quite a bit of prints. She noticed that Warrick kept looking down. "Is something wrong?"  
Again he found himself staring at her ring. "I was just observing you ring."  
She could feel her face begin to heat up. "Um, yeah. Nick and I are engaged."  
Warrick looked at her. "When did this happen and why didn't you guys say anything?"  
"He asked me last week. We were going to tell everyone that night but as soon as we came in, Grissom began handing out assignments and we felt that it wasn't the right time. We just haven't been able to find a good time to tell anyone."  
She noticed that Warrick looked hurt. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. We should have told you. We've just been so busy and we haven't really thought about it."  
Warrick smiled at her. "It's okay. I understand. At least I'm still the first one to know right?"  
She smiled back at him. "Right."  
He put his arm around her and hugged her. "Congratulations Sara. I'm very happy for both of you."  
"Thanks Warrick."  
Warrick's cell phone rang and he pulled away from her. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Brown."  
Grissom's voice was one the other end. "Warrick, we've got another victim. I need you back here right away."  
"Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He looked at Sara. "I've got to go. There's been another murder."  
"Locklear?"  
"Grissom didn't say." Warrick stood up and headed for her door. Sara walked with him and held the door for him. "Warrick, if it is him, will you call me?"  
"Yeah, I promise." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I am happy for you Sara, Nick's a really lucky guy."  
"Thanks Warrick. I'm lucky too."   
Warrick headed back toward his car and got in. Sara watched him pull out of her drive and drive out sight. She closed the door back and locked it.  
  
As soon as the group; minus Sara, were together again, they headed for the newest crime scene. They pulled up to the address Grissom had been given. The house looked plain but the flashing red and blue lights gave it color. Grissom got out of the Tahoe and walked up to one of the police officers. The officer's tag read Rogers. Officer Rogers watched as Grissom and the rest of his team approached. "The body is in the bedroom." He told them and led them inside the house. They followed him into the victim's bedroom. Once they walked in, they noticed the body. Officer Rogers turned to them. "The victim's name is Mandy Franklin." He turned his focus back on the victim. "Her wrist has ligature marks and her throat's been cut."  
Grissom noticed that Mandy's arms were crossed in front of her. "We're dealing with the same guy. She matches the profile."  
Catherine looked at Grissom. "We'll get started processing the scene. Maybe he got sloppy this time."  
Grissom smiled at her. "Maybe."  
Nick began taking pictures of the scene and the rest split up. Soon the coroners came in and took the body away. Warrick was checking around the bathroom while Nick began searching for prints. After finding nothing important, Warrick came out of the bathroom. "You find anything yet?" He asked Nick.  
Nick looked at him. "No, not really. I did pull a couple of prints, but I'm guessing they will turn out to be our vics."  
"Don't worry, we'll catch him."  
"I know we will."  
Warrick smiled at him. "Oh by the way, congratulations Nick."  
Nick gave him a confused stare. "What for?"  
Warrick turned around to make sure that they were alone. When he was sure that no one else was in hearing range he continued. "On your engagement to Sara."  
"How did you find out about that?"  
"She was wearing her ring."  
Nick grinned. "Thanks. Look we were going to tell everyone but then things got crazy around here."  
"Sara told me. I guess this means I'm going to have to throw you a bachelor's party."  
"You don't have to do that Warrick."   
Warrick smiled at him. "Hey I know I don't, but you're my best bro and you deserve to have one."  
"Thanks man." Nick gathered his stuff together. "I'm done here, I guess we should go and meet up with the others."  
Warrick nodded and they both walked out of the bedroom.  
  
They all arrived back at the lab. Nick and Warrick took the evidence they found to Greg. Greg was sitting in his chair looking at a magazine when they came in. "Man is this all you've got to do?" Asked Warrick.  
Greg looked up from his magazine. "Well actually......yes."   
Nick placed the evidence bags on the desk in front of Greg. "Play time's over Greg, time to get back to work."  
Greg placed the magazine down and took the bags. "What have you got for me now?"  
Warrick answered him. "Just some blood samples for you to run."  
Greg's face fell. "Is that all? I was wanting something with more of a challenge."  
"That's all we have." Nick said and he and Warrick began to walk out.  
They heard Greg's voice as they were leaving. "Maybe Sara will bring something for me to work on."  
Nick stopped and turned around. Warrick placed a hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't know."   
Nick looked at Warrick and then focused back on Greg. "Hey Greg," he called. "I've got a challenge for you."  
Greg's eyes began to sparkle. "I knew you were holding back on me. What is it?"  
"Actually, it's just a test to see how smart you are."   
Warrick knew where this is going and helped Nick out. "Yeah we have a hypothetical situation for you."  
"Okay I'm listening."  
Nick walked back in the lab with Warrick right behind him. "Let's say that you were a master spy and you had a mission to take a certain object out of a room."  
Greg glared at him. His brain began to process the bit of information he was given. "How big is the object and the room?"  
"The room is about as big as one of the computer rooms here and the object is small. It's about the size of a quarter."  
Once again the wheels in Greg's head began to turn. "Okay, Greg the master spy begins his mission."  
Warrick looked at Nick. "Oh brother." He said and faced Greg. "Greg forget the master spy stuff, how would you go about taking the object out of the room without getting caught?"  
The young lab tech gave him an aggravated look. "I'm getting there just chill a minute. Okay first I would check to make sure there aren't any security cameras around, if there are, I would dodge them. Second I would stay out of sight from people in the building, hiding in a spot that no one could see me." He looked at Nick. "How am I doing so far?"  
"Fine Greg, keep going."  
"Alright, once that I saw the coast was clear, I would walk to the door and." He looked back at Nick. "Does the door have a security code on it?"  
"Greg!" Warrick yelled. "No the door is wide open for anyone to come in!"  
"Oh." Greg's mouth opened but then fell shut. "Guys you realize that that isn't a challenge. I would just waltz right in there and take it."  
"How would you leave?" Nick asked.  
"The same way I got in I guess. Was the door to the building wide open for anyone to come in too?"  
Nick was about to say something but then realized that that was what they were missing. There were only a few entrances into the whole building that the public could come in. Nick smiled and looked at Warrick. Warrick was obviously thinking the same thing. Warrick smiled back at him and looked at Greg. "Good job Greg, you pass."  
Greg didn't have a clue what was going on between the two other men in his lab. He watched as Nick and Warrick began to walk out of the lab. He heard them say something about checking all the entrance tapes. Greg just shook his head and began to process on the evidence in front of him.  
  
Warrick and Nick were able to get all the surveillance tapes they needed. They went into a video room and began to watch the tapes. After an hour of watching they found what they were looking for. A man around six feet walked in with his head down. He avoided looking straight at the camera. Nick ran the tape up about an hour later the man walked out the same door. "That's him." Nick commented. Warrick had him rewind the tape to the part of the man coming in. "I'm going to see if I can pull his profile up on the computer." Warrick walked out and came back a few minutes later with a picture of Locklear. They compared the picture to the man on the camera, but with the camera's angle it was hard to make a match. "I know it's him." Nick said.   
"Yeah, we've just got to find him."  
"There you two are." They turned around the see Catherine standing in the doorway.  
"What are you guys doing in here?"  
"We think we've got proof that Locklear was here." Nick explained. He and Warrick filled Catherine in on what they were doing. She nodded. "Good, let's inform Grissom. He's been looking for you."  
"Did you get anything off AFIS?" Warrick asked.  
"We think so, that's why Grissom wants us." Nick and Warrick followed Catherine out of the room and they all headed for Grissom.  
They found him in the lab with Greg. "Hey Griss." Catherine said and walked in with the others behind her.  
"Good you found them." He said focusing on Nick and Warrick.   
"Catherine said that you might have found something helpful." Nick stated.  
Grissom nodded. "We found fingerprints belonging to Locklear. Looks like he was a little bit sloppy this time."  
"That's good, because we think we got him on camera coming in here and leaving." Warrick replied.  
This got Grissom's attention and had them explain. "Alright, now all we need to do is find him."  
Greg was looking around the room. Something is missing here, he thought. Then it hit him. Sara, why isn't Sara here? He began to wonder. A cell phone ringing got his attention. They all checked their phones.   
"It's mine." Nick said and answered his phone. "Stokes."  
"Nick, it's Sara."   
Nick could feel the smile begin to spread on his face but stopped when he heard her next words. "Nick, listen to me." She was whispering. "I've been trying to do some research at home on Locklear to help you guys out and I came upon a website devoted to warlocks and witches. Locklear has his own website and they have meetings."  
"Please don't tell me you're there."  
"I'm fine, I'm out of sight. There's no way they can see me."  
"Sara, do you realize how incredibly stupid you are being right now?" Nick's voice was beginning to rise and he completely forgot the others that the others were in the same room with him. "I want you to leave now."  
"Nick, he's going to kill again. He thinks it's some kind of ritual that they have to perform. I heard him talking and he said that he needed one more victim."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm in the woods near." That's all Nick got because the line went dead. "SARA! SARA!" Nick yelled into the phone.  
Warrick was very worried. "Nick what's going on?"  
Nick calmed down enough to tell them what Sara had told him. None of them moved much less breathed for about a minute. Then Grissom gathered himself. "Okay, Warrick get on the computer find that website. Catherine and I will drive around and see if we can find anything. As soon as you find the site Warrick get the address and call me."  
Nick looked at Grissom. "What about me?"  
"You are staying right here."  
Nick shook his head no. "No way Grissom. I'm not staying here, while Sara might be in trouble. There's no way you would stay here if it were Catherine, so don't think I'm going to stay here."  
Grissom knew he was right, if it had been Catherine, the devil himself couldn't have held him back. "Okay, Nick. Come with us."  
Grissom, Catherine, and Nick left the lab and Warrick headed for the nearest computer leaving Greg alone. "I've got to help." Greg found a computer and went right to work. He knew he would probably find the website faster than Warrick because he was more familiar with the site. Greg punched in warlocks and witches meetings hoping that would bring something up. The computer began the search and pretty soon he found what he was looking for. He found Locklear's name and clicked on it. He found the address and left in search of Warrick. While he was walking he dialed Nick's number. Nick answered it on the first ring. "Hello."  
"Nick, it's Greg. Listen I found the address. I'm getting Warrick and we'll meet you there." Nick listened as Greg gave him the address and he transferred the information on to Grissom. "Thanks Greg." Nick said and hung up the phone.  
  
Sara wondered again for the millionth time that evening how she ended up this mess. She was tied to a tree. A tree! She thought. She looked around her. A dozen men and women were walking around a bonfire chanting and waving their arms around. Locklear was standing beside her watching the others. He turned to face her. "You know I've never had a meeting where I actually got to sacrifice a human before."  
"What about those women you murdered?"  
"They weren't sacrifices."  
"Then why did you murder them?"  
He focused on her face. "They weren't worthy?"  
"Worthy for what?" Sara figured if she could keep him talking, whatever he had planned on doing to her would be delayed.  
"They wanted to be one of us." He replied simply and waving his hand to include the men and women in front of them. "We are very special and we don't just invite anyone into our group. To belong you have to pass a test."  
Sara wasn't sure if she wanted to know what kind of test he was talking about. Of course being a crime scene investigator made her nosey. "What test?"  
Locklear smiled at her. "My aren't you inquisitive. Why don't you answer one of my questions instead? How did you find me?"  
"I found your site on the internet."  
"Ah yes. You were the one who took my medallion."  
"You got it back." She stated.  
He laughed. "I like you Sara. In fact I like you so much that your death will be less painful than what I had planned."  
"I don't fit your profile. My hair and eyes aren't the same color as the others. Why did you only focus on women like that?"  
"I lied to you Sara. They didn't want to be one of us. They had no idea we even existed."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
He gave her an evil glare. "I'm done answering your questions. It's time for you to die."  
Sara knew right then she didn't have much time.  
  
Grissom pulled the Tahoe up to the edge of the woods. They got out and started to make their way into the woods. They walked quietly until they found the bonfire. Grissom stopped them from going forward. "Okay, I see Locklear and Sara. We need to be extremely careful how we approach them."  
"Locklear will recognize us from the crime scene. We just can't walk out there." Catherine informed him.  
Warrick and Greg walked up and heard Catherine's comment. Greg looked at her. "Well, he won't know me. I'm going in there."  
"And doing what Greg? Tell him to please let Sara go?" Nick said mockingly.  
Greg just ignored him. "Look, I'm the only one he doesn't know, if I can get his focus away from Sara, you guys can get her."  
"Greg's right." Grissom said and looked at the young lab tech. "Remember no heroics, just go up and keep him occupied for a while."  
Greg nodded and stepped out of the woods. Nick looked at Grissom but before he could say anything Grissom pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brass. Nick heard him tell Brass they need a squad out there immediately.   
  
Greg walked around the bonfire searching for Locklear. He saw him talking to Sara. He waited until Locklear walked off. What I am doing? Greg thought. I'm saving Sara, that's what I'm doing. He walked up to Locklear. "Hey Simon." He called out.  
Locklear glared at him. "Who are you?"  
"Greg." Greg shifted from foot to foot. He was nervous and he was doing a sucky job trying to hide it. "I found your site on the internet. I wanted to see what it was like."  
"Are you into witchcraft and dark magic?"  
"Are you kidding? Dark magic is what I live for."  
Locklear smiled at him. "You've come on a very special night. We are going to have a human sacrifice."  
Greg tried to hide his shock. "Really, wow that's cool. I mean that's wicked."  
Locklear only shook his head and muttered something about young people. Greg looked around. "So whom are we killing?"  
"I'll introduce you." He led Greg right to Sara.  
Sara couldn't believe Greg was here. She was about to say something to him but stopped herself. She didn't want Locklear to know she knew Greg.  
Locklear stepped up to her with Greg beside him. Locklear reached out and cupped Sara's cheek. "Here she is." He then took his hand away.  
"This is the human sacrifice." He looked at Sara trying desperately not to show any emotion what so ever. "I guess she's okay. I mean she's got the beautiful damsel in distress look going on for her."  
He knew Sara was going to get him for this later but he had to make it look good. "I don't know though. It depends on how you were going to kill her. If I were you I would cut her heart out. I'm sure she's stolen a few hearts of her own."  
Locklear placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. "I like you Greg. You have real potential for becoming a warlock."  
"Really? Cause I kind of like the job I have now."  
Before Locklear could comment Brass and several dozen cops had the area surrounded. "Your under arrest Locklear for murder."  
Locklear turned to him and began chanting. A huge wind came out of nowhere and knocked Brass and the cops down. He then turned to Greg. "You think you're clever don't you?"  
Greg could have sworn he just saw Locklear's eyes turn red. "Actually I am pretty smart."   
Locklear chanted again and Greg was knocked to the ground.   
  
Grissom and the others were out of the woods and they separated themselves around the fire. "Nice trick." Grissom said. He walked up to Locklear and pulled out his gun. "You want to see mine?"  
The men and women that had been there split as soon as the cops came leaving Locklear alone to face them all. He looked at Grissom. "I'm not afraid of you Grissom. Nor am I afraid of getting shot."  
Brass and his men began to stir and get back on their feet. Brass stood on the other side of Grissom. "Let's try this again. Simon Locklear, you're under arrest." As soon as Brass went to handcuff him, Simon punched him in the face and then lunged for Grissom. Grissom saw him coming and was able to side step away from him just in time. Locklear lost his balance and fell head first into the bonfire. The cops reached in and pulled him out. They rolled him around until the fire left his body, leaving him badly burnt. Brass called an ambulance.   
Nick ran up to the tree that Sara was still tied to. He took out a pocketknife and began cutting the rope. As soon as the rope came off, Sara fell into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here."  
He held her tightly. He then pulled her back and kissed her. They pulled apart and hugged again. Warrick came up to them. "I'm glad you're okay Sara." He gave her a hug when Nick pulled away again.  
"Thanks guys."  
Greg came up to her. "About what I said earlier Sara." He began.  
She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. You did a good job." Greg smiled and hugged her.  
Nick grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Grissom and Catherine came up and gave their hugs.   
They all heard the siren and watched as the paramedics came and took Locklear. Brass and his team left right after that. Grissom and his crew stayed for a few minutes watching the fire. He and Catherine were holding hands. Nick and Sara were also holding hands.   
He and Sara were quietly whispering to themselves and then Nick nodded. "Hey guys, Sara and I need to tell you something."  
They waited until they had everyone's attention. Nick grinned. "I just wanted to tell you all that last week I asked Sara to marry me and she said yes."  
Catherine grinned. "That's wonderful Nick. Congratulations you two."  
Once again Sara found herself hugging people, well at least this time she wasn't the only one getting a hug. Nick got some too."  
Grissom looked at both of them. "I'm happy for both you. Have you set a date yet?"  
"No, we really haven't had time. I mean it took us a week to tell you all." Sara replied.  
"Don't worry, we will let you know as soon as we do." Nick responded.  
"Well, I think this calls for a celebration. I'm inviting you all over to my place for a nice dinner." Grissom said and turned to face Catherine. "And Lindsey is most defiantly invited."  
"Do I get to come?" Greg asked.  
"Of course you do Greg, you're part of this family too." Grissom said. "Just don't bring your music."  
Everyone began to laugh and started heading back toward the cars. Greg stood there for a minute and shook his head. "Not even Black Flag?" He called out.  
"NO!" Grissom yelled back and everyone started to laugh again.  
Greg smiled and met up with everyone at the cars. They split up and got in separate cars and began their journey home.   
  
~Finished~ 


End file.
